Bullystuck
by LittleRedOpheliac
Summary: Rose is bullied at school. Sorry, I suck at summaries. I just saw a picture and it was of Rose being bullied and so I did a thing and here we are. K just to be safe?


/ I think it'll be rated K+ just in case because I have no idea if two references to Hell and a sip of martini are to bad for K. Dx Also, the thing won't let me keep the pesterlogs the right colors. ;-; Shoot. Oh well. Rate and review?

"Goth freak!"

"Better watch out, or the big bad Goth girl will put a curse on you!"

"Stop pretending you're too cool to talk to anyone, Goth Girl."

"Go back to Hell."

Rose kept her head down throughout the school day, ignoring the random yells of profanity. She was wearing her favorite shirt, one with an octopus' outline on the chest, and her dark lipstick and skirt. Kids in her school liked to laugh at her. She never knew why though, she didn't make anyone mad and she didn't have any real friends. The only ones she had were the ones online, and she couldn't really go to them in the middle of the school day. The only time she could was at the end of the day, when the laughing and pointing and name-calling had already done it's job of making her feel worthless. She was only thirteen, but that didn't stop the older kids in school from making fun.

This is how it was every day. She'd stay quiet and draw pictures of different things in her notebooks: octopi, different book covers, wizards. Anything that would help her ignore everyone around her. Anything to keep her at least a little sane until she could go home and talk to her wack-jobs. She often found herself doodling images that reminded her of her friends. A dog's head for Jade, sweet Jade, a record player for Dave, the brother she never had, and a mutant grub thing for her naïve friend, John, the glue that held them together. She smiled a little to herself at the thoughts of talking to her wack-jobs. They were her only friends, even if they more than likely didn't live in her state. She started daydreaming about her friends, about the stories and ideas they'd come up with together, about the time her and Dave decided to become "siblings" and her and Jade became closer, even about the time John told her he liked her and then awkwardly played it off.

Rose was startled out of her day dream when her teacher's shadow appeared over her notebook. She looked up to see an angry Mrs. Burn staring at her.

"Rose Lalonde, this is the third time this week. It's only Monday. Go to the office." The woman said, giving her a glare that could kill a god. Rose scooped up her books and, without a word, went to the office. An hour later, her mom picked her up from the school.

"Rose, this is the th-"

"Third time this week and it's only Monday, I know. Bet you've never gotten that many in one day." Rose interrupted, her cockiness and competitive side coming out while she was around her mother.

Mom frowned. "Rose, this is serious." Rose shuttered a little. Her mom wasn't often serious. "You need to shape up, or I'm taking your computer away until you do."

Rose sat back in her seat, frowning. "It's not my fault that the kids at school can't seem to find anything else to focus their unwanted attention on." She muttered angrily. Her mom sighed and the rest of the car ride was silent.

When they got home, Rose zoomed through the kitchen and grabbed her mom's half-full martini glass before hurrying up to her room. She sat down in front of her lap top and turned on the pesterlog, grateful to see all her wack-jobs on. A message from Jade popped up, and all four kids were in it together as a group pester.

GG: hey guys! :D how was school?

GT: lots of fun!

TG: boring as hell

Rose paused at the message on her computer. She looked over all of her friends' responses and sighed. She wished she could go away and live with them. She wanted to go to their schools where no one was mean. She thought about the kids and how they didn't like her. She thought about how her mom hadn't seemed to care about the bullying, only about Rose staying in school. She thought about how, fight after fight, her mom refused to take her out of public school and home school her like Jade was. She thought about the kid who told her to go back to Hell. The sad thing was, that kid used to be a close friend of Rose's. She sighed and took a sip of the martini, only to find it horribly disgusting and spit it out all over her latest cross-stitch. "Son of a..." She trailed off and cleaned the mess up before pushing the martini glass as far away as she could. "Stupid drink." she muttered before turning back to the screen. No use in taking her friends down with her.

TT: Uneventful.

She finally typed. She watched as the purple words appeared on the screen where her three friends could see them.

GG: oh wow i wish i could go to public school with you guys!

"No you don't." Rose muttered to herself. Jade would be ripped apart in public school. The kids would make fun of her for being so goofy and nice. Rose sighed and rubbed her cheeks.

TT: I need to get to bed. Tomorrow is another day. Goodnight guys.

Rose shut her computer down and flopped into bed, curling up into as little of a ball as she could. She fell asleep, nightmares of what the next day could bring flooded her mind. She wasn't scared of the nightmares anymore, at least they eventually ended. The bullying would never stop.

/Sorry this is a crappy ending, I just wasn't sure how to write it. ;-;


End file.
